


Forever With You

by spacegirlstuff



Series: Supernatural Season 15 Codas [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dialogue Heavy, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Happy Castiel/Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, LAST CODA FOR 15X18, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Promise!!!!, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: s15e18 Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff
Summary: “Woah, easy tiger.” The person said, lifting his hands in defense.Castiel’s breath hitched as he looked at the hunter in front of him, a blinding smile on his face, his green eyes crinkling around the corners, looking perfect as always.“Dean?” Castiel asked, shocked, lowering his blade to his side.“Hey, angel,” Dean replied, tackling the shorter man in a hug with a force that made both of them lose their balance.Falling down on the dead grass, the hunter’s weight on top of him, Castiel hugged him back, clutching the green fabric of his jacket as tight as he could, breathing him in.~~~
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Season 15 Codas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003515
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	Forever With You

**Author's Note:**

> And.... this is the end of my coda list for 15x18. No more writing for that episode after tonight, promise!!!  
> Putting it out tonight before the next ep because then tomorrow you all MAY be getting a coda for 15x19. I mean if I don't die then...  
> So, moving on from my possible death, you can read my five other codas for 15x18 [The Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432304), [The One Who was Left Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450283), [When It All Crashes Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472678), [Words We Left Unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490564) and [Inside Our Heads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526045) before this one because that is the sequence in which all the events take place.  
>  **Warning: Spoilers for 15x18!!!**

Castiel took a sudden deep breath, squinting his eyes at the brightness that was surrounding him. His heart was hammering in his chest, his hands cold and his legs frozen. He did not know where he was. All he knew was that there was a sun above him, the rays prickling his skin. The only sound he heard was the birds chirping and an occasional rustling of leaves. Opening his eyes and letting them adjust to the brightness, he surveyed his surroundings. 

He felt his body stiffen as he took the circle of fallen trees around him, all radiating out from where he was sitting.

_ I have seen this before, _ Castiel thought,  _ I have caused this before. _

Getting up, he freed the angel blade he always kept in his coat pocket. The familiar weight sliding into his hand was a little comfort. Taking a cautious step forward, out of his grave, he walked towards the closest tree, inspecting it, hoping to find some sort of indication for what had happened here. Finding none, he moved onto the next tree. 

It was near the fifth tree when he heard a set of footsteps approaching, accompanied by the sound of a breaking twig right behind him. Castiel whirled around, his body ready to fight, the tip of his blade pointing at the approaching person’s throat. 

“ _ Woah, easy tige _ r.” The person said, lifting his hands in defense.

Castiel’s breath hitched as he looked at the hunter in front of him, a blinding smile on his face, his green eyes crinkling around the corners, looking perfect as always.

“Dean?” Castiel asked, shocked, lowering his blade to his side.

“Hey, angel,” Dean replied, tackling the shorter man in a hug with a force that made both of them lose their balance.

Falling down on the dead grass, the hunter’s weight on top of him, Castiel hugged him back, clutching the green fabric of his jacket as tight as he could, breathing him in.

Hearing another pair of footsteps approach, Castiel looked up only to be enveloped in a pair of bony arms that wrapped around both him and Dean.

“Castiel!” the son of Lucifer said, sounding close to tears, “I’m so happy that you are back. I missed you so much.”

“Hey Jack,” Castiel smiled on hearing his son’s voice, “I missed you too. And I am-”

Someone else crashed onto the three of them, knocking the breath out of the angel. 

“Sam,” The angel was laughing now, hardly minding the pain he felt as his ribs crushed under the three grown men’s weight.

“I was feeling left out,” Sam said nonchalantly, “So I joined the dogpile.”

“Do you have any idea how much you weigh, Sasquatch _?”  _ Dean asked his brother, his face buried in the angel’s neck.

“It’s Sam.” Was the only thing the hunter replied as he moved a bit, becoming more comfortable.

Jack and Castiel laughed while Dean groaned at the added weight.

The angel didn’t know how long they stayed like that, sitting on top of each other in the middle of the forest, and honestly, he didn’t care.

They finally broke apart when the queen of hell joined them in the clearing, sighing loudly when she saw them.

“Boys,” Rowena said, “All of this is very heartwarming, but we are on a schedule.”

“Shut up, Rowena,” Dean grumbled, clinging onto Castiel like he was going to disappear any moment.

“Stop whining, squirrel.” A man said in a thick accent, making Castiel snap up.

“Crowley?” he asked, startled, “You were dead.”

The demon rolled his eyes, “Nice to see you too, giraffe.”

“How?” The angel questioned, finally able to breathe properly as the younger Winchester stood up, dusting off his jeans.

“You were not the only one whom we rescued from The Empty.” Rowena replied, “Cmon now, Jack. We need to get going.”

With a mumble, the Nephilim got up too, leaving Dean and Castiel on the ground.

“Lovebirds, please,” Crowley said.

Already expecting the hunter to stiffen at the name, Castiel sighed when Dean took a short breath, his shoulders becoming tense.

“Let’s go, Dean.” Castiel stroked the clinging mans’ back, whispering hi his ear, “We can continue when we get back to the bunker,”

“I don’t want to,” Dean rubbed his nose against the angel’s neck, making the angel shiver involuntarily.

“I am not going anywhere,” The angel reassured, “Not ever again,”

“Promise?” the hunter looked up with hooded eyes, his voice small.

The angel smiled, “ _ Promise _ .”

Somehow getting up after a lot of struggle and a bunch of snide comments from three-out-of-four people present because Dean did not want to stop touching the angel present, Castiel started to walk, following the retreating figure of Sam and Jack when he was pulled back by his wrist. 

Turning around just to collide into the hunter’s chest, the angel gripped Dean’s shoulder, his hand landing perfectly on the dried bloody handprint that he had left the last time he had seen the angel.

Forcing himself to look away, Castiel glanced up into the taller man’s eyes that were already focused on him.

“Dean?” Castiel asked after waiting for a few seconds.

“Cas,” Dean paused, licking his lips before continuing, “I need to say something,”

“ _ You don’t have to say it _ ,” the angel tried to step back only to be tugged back in by the hunter, “ _ I heard your prayer,” _

“My prayer?” The hunter questioned, “You heard that?”

“I replied to them,” Cas responded, maintaining eye contact.

“That was,” Dean furrowed his eyebrows, the pieces clicking, “That was you? The voice in my head?”

“Yeah, that was me,” his voice conveyed the guilt he was feeling, “I apologize for crossing the boundaries.”

“You son-of-a-bitch, why didn’t you tell me that it was actually you?” Dean laughed with amazement, “Man, the stuff I called you.” Wrapping his arms tighter around the angel’s waist, he continued, “But  _ what made the connection? _ ”

_ “You did,” _

“ _ I prayed to you, Cas. Every night, every day, every freaking second I could. Why did you never- _ ”

“You know why, Dean.” The angel replied, his eyes fixed on the hunter with a knowing look.

“I can’t-” Dean shook his head in disbelief. “So you heard everything I said?”

“Yes,” Castiel looked down, unable to face the hunter any longer, he replied truthfully.

“Good. Because I meant every word of it.”

Astounded, Castiel looked up. “You are not angry?”

“Hell no.” Dean exclaimed, “I’m actually happy. Because now I can do this without wasting any more time.”

Castiel had barely processed the words when he felt the hunter’s lips on his own. The lapels of his coat clenched in one of Dean’s hands while the other caressed his face. One kiss led to another one which led to a dozen more. Barely stopping for air before one pulled the other back in, resuming from where they had left off. 

Another few minutes passed before Castiel pulled back, Dean chasing his lips slightly. Resting their foreheads together, they tried to calm their breaths, warm air hitting his face as Castiel smiled, closing his eyes.

“Stop making out,” Sam shouted from between the trees, making both of them smile.

They paid no attention to the younger Winchester, instead choosing to stay in their little bubble for a bit longer. After all, they had all the time in the world.

“I _ love you, Cas _ ,” Dean said.

“ _ And, I love you, Dean _ .” Castiel opened his eyes, blue meeting green ones.

They were safe, they were alive, they were happy.

And what mattered the most was that they were  _ together _ .

_ Looking at each other, the angel and the hunter smiled, leaning in to kiss again. _

**Author's Note:**

> I am soooooooo scared for tonight's episode!!!!! I'm definitely not gonna survive... *high-pitched screaming*  
> Well, anyways.  
> This was not going to end like this and I was gonna let Cas stay in The Empty but then my heart kept bugging my brain and finally this is what I came up with. Hope you all like it!!!  
> Drop down in the comments and tell me what you thought!!!  
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spacegirlstuff) so you are invited to come and shout and me and scream about 15x19.  
> I'll see you all tomorrow!!!!!
> 
> Hopefully...


End file.
